Rehabilitation
by BronteLover
Summary: Instead of executing, or refreezing, Khan for his conduct, Starfleet resolves to rehabilitate the dangerous superman. Seen as Spock is so blatantly disgusted by the idea, the Starfleet superiors decide to put the Vulcan in charge of Khan's rehabilitation.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:**As you can see by my other works, I completely ship Nyota and Spock as a couple. I think that they're a lovely pairing and that they should be together for however many Star Trek films that are made in the future, but I thought that this pairing between Spock and Khan, full of animosity and sexually predatory vibes, would be interesting. This is an ongoing work. Thank you for reading my story.

This was the man who had killed his captain. This was the man who he wanted to kill, but could not. This was the man who Starfleet had chosen to rehabilitate instead of exterminate like the vermin he was. This was the man who he had been chosen to rehabilitate. Khan Noonien Singh. A murderer, a despotic creation of some twentieth century idea of perfection. Spock wanted to march into the room and snap Khan's neck, but he did not. He calmed himself instead, and looked down at the PADD in his hand that displayed the results of the tests performed on Khan. The results showed that Khan had perfect physiology and physical stamina. He had run on a treadmill for five hours straight, and only showed a minor amount of perspiration as evidence of his exertion. He had passed all of their extremely advanced aptitude tests with scornful ease, and given Spock a self-satisfied smirk at the tests' conclusion.

Spock watched Khan as he sat with his back facing the observation window of his room, and stared out the barred window. It was likely that the autocrat was musing on how he would make his escape, and reunite with his long slumbering crew. Spock stepped back from the glass, and pressed his hand into the scanner of Khan's room. It was time for their therapy sessions to begin, and Spock felt that the more prompt he was, the quicker he could be without Khan's insufferable company.

Khan turned his head slightly to the side at Spock's quiet entrance, and said, "Good evening, Mr. Spock. I do so look forward to our interactions."

Spock's face remained blank as Khan elegantly rose from his chair and faced him.

Spock sat down on the chair next to him, and replied tonelessly, "Please sit down, Mr. Singh. It is time we begin."

Khan turned around the chair he had been sitting on, placed it quite close to Spock, and reverted to his customary upright posture once he was seated.

"I have requested you call me Khan on several occasions now, Mr. Spock," he rejoined in his deep, accented voice.

Spock's expression did not change, "I have received your test results, and as I am sure you know, they were perfect. I do not find this data to shed any new light. This is the purpose of these sessions. It is my goal to understand what motivates your actions, and if it is possible for you to quell the murderous urges you harbour."

Khan was fascinated by how emotionless Spock was. He was telling Khan that it was his purpose to probe into his inner most thoughts, and decipher the reason for the actions which had led to the demise of numerous Starfleet members, Admiral Marcus, and most importantly, he knew, the demise and subsequent resurrection, from his own blood, of Spock's beloved Captain. Despite all the rage that Spock had displayed when almost beating him to death, he was now placidity personified, the perfect figure of Vulcan logic.

"It is also my task to inquire why you felt it prudent to supply your blood for the revivification of Captain James Tiberius. Kirk," Spock concluded.

Spock continued to regard Khan expressionlessly, his body rigid against the back of his chair, and his long, graceful hands clasped atop his PADD. Khan thoroughly looked him over; taking in the shining, black bowl cut, the intelligent onyx eyes, and the full, impassive mouth. He observed the alabaster skin and the lithe body immaculately clothed in the Starfleet uniform. He wondered what it would be like to see that supple body unclothed before him, and feel the smooth, pale skin beneath his exploring hands. He smiled slightly at the thought of having Spock in a compromising position.

"You find something amusing?" Spock asked, raising an upswept eyebrow.

Khan did not stop smiling as he replied, "Not amusing, Mr. Spock, but interesting. I am not entirely convinced that you would approve, however."

Spock showed no reaction, "It is not my purpose to find your thoughts interesting. I am not your companion nor confidant, but in charge of your rehabilitation."

"I wonder, Mr. Spock, how far you are willing to go to decipher my inner workings," Khan replied, leaning forward and extended his hand so that it was centimetres from Spock's knee. "I find it intriguing that a half Vulcan half human is going to explore the impetus for my… _desires._"

Spock stiffened minutely at the implication of his words, and gazed momentarily at Khan's fine-fingered yet masculine hand. When he looked at Khan again, his eyes were like black ice.

"I think that it is time we begin with your recollections of your genetically engineered birth," Spock said, his voice matching his eyes.

Khan leaned backed and rested his hands on his knees. He is not perturbed that Spock is not yet responsive to him. He is well aware that Vulcans are extremely adept at controlling every emotion, and that they are entirely governed by the parameters of logic. He also knows, however, that if he was able to rouse as powerful emotion as rage within Spock, then he will be able to rouse its equally consuming kin: passion.


	2. Chapter 2

_As he freezes them in the chambers he knows that this is evidence of their overwhelming trust in his judgement and leadership. They have to survive; he will do anything to ensure that. They will sleep and awaken in a time when it is understood that it is not genocide that they practice, but the realisation of perfection. Weakness is something which must be done away with in order to sow the seeds of true, inexorable strength. _

_He feels the strange urge to weep in that moment, out of anguish at the reality of their forced exile by those who are weaker. He will ensure that if these pathetic beings survive, he will eradicate them, but slowly so that they are reduced to a heap of snivelling, begging parasites. They deserve to realise what they truly are. _

_He drifts into his own cryogenic sleep, and does weep then, but not because of weakness, because he is incapable of that flaw, but because he knows that it will be an age before he is reunited with his family._

Spock took note of the tears that ran down the sleeping Khan's face. He is very interested to question Khan on his dream, and why he had such a strong emotional reaction to it. Spock does not doubt that the dream has something to do with Khan's crew. It seems that all his more intense emotions are connected with those still slumbering individuals.

Khan's eyelids fluttered open and he stared at Spock for a moment before he wiped the tears from his face. He does not seem to be embarrassed by this show of emotion in the slightest.

"Are you in distress?" Spock asked flatly.

Khan is silent for a long time before he sits up, his gaze never leaving Spock's face. Something dances in his pale eyes as he stares at Spock, who does not move despite Khan's intensity. Spock's own eyes are like pools of cool, black water, depthless and calm. Khan finds himself strangely comforted by the constancy of those eyes, which do not belly any emotion. He wants to see those eyes aflame, however. He wants them to shine with fury and fervour because of him, he wants to see Spock come undone before him… and _enjoy _his own unravelling.

"I was merely remembering a time of great sadness," he replied, a distant expression momentarily in his eyes.

"I assume you were recalling your sudden exile and separation from your crew," Spock replied dispassionately. "You seem to harbour a consuming obsession with that experience and the desire to be rejoined with them."

"I wonder, Mr. Spock, what you would," he paused deliberately. "_experience _if you were separated from your crew. The lovely Nyota and your dear Captain Kirk. Then again, I find that I am thinking of what one capable of emotion would suffer."

Spock slightly tilted his side to the side, and continued as if Khan had not just smoothly insulted him, "In my experience when one desires something very strongly, one is often disappointed when one gets what one desires. I am inclined to think that this would be so if you were reunited with your comrades, Mr. Singh."

Khan's posture became rigid before he lithely climbed off the bed and stood in front of Spock, whose only reaction was to raise an eyebrow. The barely contained anger radiated off of Khan, but his voice was composed as he spoke.

"I find that I am _inclined _to disagree with you, Mr. Spock. Those who you call my comrades are not suited to such an inconsequential term. They are my family, the only people who are not inferior to me and therefore capable of interacting with me as equals," he slowly walked towards the barred window. "I am a king among ants, but instead of rightly ruling, I am degraded to the position of prisoner, and laboratory experiment, at the hands of a man who cannot possibly comprehend the bond which I share with those who I consider my only true contemporaries in this or any other lifetime."

Spock silently considered Khan's passionate speech, and found that despite it being so firmly rooted in emotion, it was not entirely without logic.

He replied in his customarily even tone, "I find that I understand your argument, but that I cannot condone your belief that you should rule the human race, because you find them to be lesser than yourself and your… family."

Khan faced Spock in an instant, his pale eyes aglow, "And why do you have such an opinion, Mr. Spock? You, the soul of logic, find it to be rational that the weak must suppress the strong? Those who are not capable of leadership must be led and those who are feeble must be-"

"Exterminated," Spock finished blandly. "Hardly a reasonable contention. Leadership is not the practice of genocide and wholesale suppression. It the encouragement of freedom and individualism, without this there can be no hope of cultivating ingenuity and competition, which will result in improvement in society. You seek perfection, which is the murderer of these two essential fruits of leadership."

Khan's gaze narrowed, but his face was otherwise inexpressive, "People who are pathetic and unable to make decisions which affect many, cannot possibly be expected to truly enjoy freedom and produce those two essential fruits of leadership, as you say. I seek to build a great empire, Mr. Spock. My motivations are not mediocre ones which I hold within myself, praying that I will be left alone to lead my negligible existence. It is my destiny, and my family's destiny, to construct a dynasty across the world which will achieve the height of excellence. I will not deny my destiny," he drew closer to where Spock sat as he said, "and _desires._"

Spock sat impassively, completely unmoved by Khan's words.

"That may be so," he rejoined, rising from his seat. "But I must inform you that despite your wish to fulfil this so called destiny, it is improbable that you will ever achieve a global dynasty. You are a combination of Napoleon and Alexander, and like them, you have a great capacity for vanity."

Khan's expression grew scornful, "I am greater than both of those defeated generals. I am _better _in every way imaginable to anyone who ever lived."

"Yet here you are," Spock replied coolly, "defeated."

Khan seemed to straighten his shoulders even more as he watched Spock leave the room. He decided that he would take great gratification from breaking the proud Vulcan.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it entirely necessary for you to watch me shower, Mr. Spock?" Khan asked.

"Yes," Spock replied.

"Why is that so?"

"I am sure you are well aware of why I have to invade your privacy, Mr. Singh, but I will elaborate nonetheless. I know that despite your vulnerability during cleansing, you are not beyond overpowering a human guard and endeavouring to flee custody."

"And you are of the opinion that I can not overpower you?" Khan queried, as he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Do not forget that it was I who overpowered you when you crashed the U.S.S. Vengeance into Starfleet Headquarters."

Khan looked vaguely annoyed as he stepped out of his shoes, and pulled down his pants and underwear. He stood completely naked for a moment, as if he expected Spock to make some reaction to his stunning physique.

Spock simply said, "We have provided you with a traditional shower. We felt that you would be more comfortable in one than in a sonic shower."

"How thoughtful of you," Khan replied acerbically, stepping into the shower and turning on the water.

Spock had to admit that Khan's body was quite magnificent. Every muscle was defined beneath his flawlessly pale skin, as if Michelangelo, that master of anatomy, had sculpted him out of Carrara marble. He was not as tall as Spock, but his legs were still long and sinuous, in keeping with the rest of his frame. Fine, dark hair grew on his arms, and slightly thicker, but not excessively so, hair covered his legs. Spock found himself looking at Khan's slightly erect member. It would have intimidated most human males, but it had no such effect on Spock, who was quite well endowed because of his Vulcan half.

"Do you like what you see, Commander?" Khan smirked, running his hands through his wet hair.

Spock raised his eyebrow, and replied neutrally, "You have an impressive physique, Mr. Singh. As an augment, however, it is to be expected."

Khan smirked, "I think that we both know that it was not only my physique which you were admiring."

"I assure you, Mr. Singh, I feel no admiration in your immediate presence."

Khan's jaw visibly tightened, and his blue eyes became strangely clear, like an arctic sea. He turned away and resumed washing himself before he rinsed his entire body under the spray, and then turned off the water. Instead of drying himself inside the cubicle, he walked towards Spock, droplets of water glistening on his skin, and his hair a midnight slick, which made his eyes appear even colder.

He stood barely an arm's length away from Spock, and said, "I wonder, Mr. Spock, if you've ever watched the beautiful Nyota shower. Admired her bare, cinnamon skin beneath the warm spray of the water. Her hair long and wet down her back, her body arching into an elegant curve, which you know is your right to touch."

Spock remained impassive, "It is inappropriate for you to speak of Lieutenant Uhura in such a way, Mr. Singh. A fact of which I am sure you are aware."

"You've wanted to watch your Captain in a moment of intimacy such as that, I am sure," Khan continued, his voice low and silky.

Spock's obsidian eyes became hard, but he made no reply, judging it to be more logical to remain silent than to rise to Khan's insinuations.

Khan's lips curled slightly as he persisted, "I know that you want them both. I saw the way that you react when you are in their combined company," he drew closer, his warm breath fanning Spock's face. "No one else can see, because they don't think to look, but I see, Mr. Spock. I know that you feel, despite the incorrect assumption otherwise, and that your want runs deep."

Spock's body was rigid as Khan laid his wet hand over Spock's heart, "Dark desires dwell inside here."

Spock's eyes met Khan's and he felt a strange magnetism course through him, but he knew that Khan was endeavouring to manipulate him, place him in a compromising position. It was as if Khan was hypnotising him with his gaze, trying to engulf Spock in his allure. He moved his head forward, so that he and Spock's lips were close enough to kiss. For a moment it seemed that Spock might falter and lean forward so that Khan could seduce him with that sensual mouth, but his face grew cold and he stepped away from Khan.

"Fascinating," Spock said, his head tilting to the side. "It seems that you are willing to use any means to escape. I shall wait outside the door while you dress. I assure you that it will be easier for you to attempt to murder me when you are clothed."

Khan clenched his fists in frustration when Spock exited the bathroom. His arousal burned in his lower stomach, wholly neglected. He put the water back on and stepped into the shower cubicle once more. His hand slipped down his length, and he began to pleasure himself. He imagined Spock beneath him, his mouth open as he cried out Khan's name, and Spock's eyes flying open, revealing a gaze that was almost entirely consumed by black, as he reached his climax. Khan's head fell back as he gritted his teeth while pleasure surged through his body. He breathed deeply for a moment before he rinsed away all evidence of his orgasm, and began to dry his body after switching off the water.


	4. Chapter 4

"Doctor, you know that there is no way that we can rehabilitate, Mr. Singh," Spock stated tonelessly. "It would require DNA reconfiguration to change his behaviour and drives, and at present, such technology is in its infancy."

Doctor Killen nodded slowly, "Yes, Mr. Spock, I am aware of that."

"I am perplexed as to why Starfleet does not share our view, Doctor."

Dr. Killen was silent for a while, before replying, "That's the thing, Mr. Spock, they do share our view."

It was Spock's turn to be silent, until he replied, "Then why is he not being placed in cryogenic stasis once more, Doctor?"

Dr. Killen sighed, "It seems that Starfleet Superiors desire that we… _study _Mr. Singh."

"That is highly illogical, Doctor. To a degree, Admiral Marcus already undertook such a feat."

"They are aware of that, Mr. Spock, but they have found that the Admiral's findings were incomplete and crude at best. He collected data on Mr. Singh in order to find a way in which to neutralise him, and exploit him for deranged military purposes. Starfleet wishes to study Mr. Singh so that they may better understand him, and be ready in case it ever occurs that we must wake, or find we can not avoid waking, his fellow Augments."

Spock raised his eyebrow, "I see, Doctor."

Dr. Killen slowly nodded, "Are you making progress with the subject, Mr. Spock?"

Spock stiffened slightly, "Unfortunately not, Doctor. I have managed to probe no deeper than his superficial vanity, and his apparent fixation with his fellow Augments, who he refers to as his family."

Dr. Killen frowned, "That is most unfortunate, Mr. Spock. I am not surprised, however. Mr. Singh is a seething mass of contradictions, which have been heightened. A most complex case study indeed."

Spock was silent for a while before he stated, "Doctor there is one option which I would like to utilise."

"Which is that, Mr. Spock?"

"I would like to endeavour to mind meld with Mr. Singh in order to access his memories, and discover what he truly thinks."

Dr. Killen looked horrified, "Mr. Spock! I could _never _ask such a thing of you! Especially with a man as unstable and dangerous as Mr. Singh!"

Spock's expression became slightly haughty, "That is most caring of you, Doctor, but I find that I am quite capable of controlling Mr. Singh in such an instance."

Dr. Killen looked pained, but finally replied, "Alright, Mr. Spock, but on the condition that you allow me to post extra security personal on Mr. Singh's room's door."

Spock thought about how easily Khan could overpower humans, but he did not voice this opinion. He nodded in agreement instead.

"I am going to hypnotise you, Mr. Singh," Spock said, fixing Khan with an expression that brooked no argument.

Khan raised an eyebrow, "And why would I let you put me in such a vulnerable position, Mr. Spock?"

Spock remained impassive, "I do not seek to harm you. I am doing this in order to better understand you."

Khan stared at him for a long time, his sharply defined face completely expressionless, except for the faint gleam in his pale eyes.

"Very well," he finally replied.

Spock nodded, "I would like you to close your eyes and take deep breaths."

Khan obliged, his hands relaxing their grip on the arms of his chair.

"Imagine a place of happiness," Spock said, his voice low and soothing. "A place where you feel safe and secure. Let your body completely relax, starting with your feet, then your legs, then your stomach, then your shoulders and arms. Finally, let your neck and jaw relax."

Khan's head gently fell back as he relaxed into the chair.

"Your entire body is completely relaxed now," Spock continued, his voice hypnotic. "Each word that I say is taking you deeper into a state of complete relaxation. Each word that I say makes you want to open your mind to me more and more. Your mind is completely open to me now."

Spock quietly rose from his chair and stood next to Khan, "Is your mind completely open to me now?"

"Yes," Khan softly replied.

"I am going to mind meld with you now. You will stay calm and relaxed as I enter your mind. You will trust me and not resist me."

"Yes," Khan repeated.

Spock took a steadying breath and placed his fingers on Khan's temple and next to his nose. His mind gently entered Khan's, like a brook flowing into a raging river. Spock was assaulted with an array of memories, bursting with colour and sound. Finally the kaleidoscope stilled, and a memory clearly appeared to him.

Khan was a child of about ten. He and other augmented children were in a large gymnasium, which Spock recognised from pictures he had seen of twentieth century Earth health institutions. Khan was running on a track, clearly competing against the other children. He was far ahead, his pitch-black hair flying back from his determined child's face. When he reached the finish line, he stood completely still and looked challengingly at the human scientists who stood to one side.

One of them turned to the other and whispered, "He's the best."

The other nodded and replied, "I agree."

Khan titled his head haughtily at this exchange, clearly using his superior hearing.

The memory blurred and faded into the rush of colour and sonic once more, until another memory came into focus. Khan was a young man of about twenty-eight or so, clad all in black, throwing his pale skin and strange translucent eyes into hectic relief. A beautiful young woman stood in front of him, her skin golden and her hair almost white blonde. She was clearly an augment, too.

"You cannot stay here with me," Khan said evenly, brushing her hair back over her ear.

She cupped his hand in her hair and turned her face into his palm, laying a soft kiss on the cool flesh.

"And why not?" she replied challengingly.

"You must rule your own territory, Teresa. The humans need to be led strictly in Europe."

Teresa nodded and released his hand, "I see. I thought that perhaps you loved me. I understand now that I was in error."

Khan frowned, "There is no room for love at this time, Teresa. We must cement our place before we allow such emotions to be shown. The humans must understand that we are invincible first."

Teresa stared at him for a moment before she turned away and left the room. The memory became unclear for a moment, as if it was being fast-forwarded, and then it came back into focus.

A young man entered Khan's office and stood at attention while Khan rose from his throne like seat.

"What is it?" he asked sharply.

The young man adopted a more relaxed stance, but his face was tense as he spoke, "I am very grieved to inform of this my Lord, but the esteemed ruler Teresa is dead. Her subjects rose against her and set her palace alight before they dragged her out into the street and… and…"

"And what?" Khan ground out.

The young man swallowed visibly, "_Decapitated _her."

Khan's face became contorted with rage before he screamed, "Get out! Get out!"

The young man fled as Khan snapped a chunk of wood out of his desk and hurled it at the door. He collapsed into his chair and sobbed loudly.

Spock made to withdraw from Khan's mind but then he caught a glimpse of something. He stilled as he saw a flash of himself in Khan's mind's eye, but he could not quite make out what he was doing. He focused in on the image and then he recoiled in shock.

He saw himself arched in pleasure beneath Khan, while Khan thrust into his willing body and plunged his hot, wet tongue into his mouth. He watched in morbid fascination as his own legs wrapped tighter around Khan's strong, slim waist, and his nail's dug into Khan's pale back, drawing thin lines of red blood. His entire body was flushed a slight green, while a dusky pink had coloured Khan's perfect skin. He heard himself cry out Khan's name in unguarded ecstasy-

He pulled out of Khan's mind and stood panting for a moment, his composure temporarily cracked. He could not believe what he had just seen. Khan had been _fantasizing _about _him. _He had seen Khan's overture in the bathroom for what it was: a ploy to secure an opportunity for escape, but he had not thought that Khan held any real sexual desire for him. Evidently he had been in error.

He regained his self-control and said, "At my count you will wake up feeling refreshed and full of energy."

Spock withdrew his hands from Khan's face, and walked over to the observation window which he had set to the frost setting, so that none of the human guards could gawp while he hypnotised Khan.

"Three, two, one," he finally said, and heard Khan awaken.

He turned around and his brow creased in puzzlement as he observed Khan's smug face.

"You saw yourself in my mind, didn't you, Spock?" Khan asked softly.

Vulcans could not lie, therefore Spock replied, "Yes."

He watched impassively as Khan rose from his seat and walked towards him, his stance predatory, like a great, sensual feline. He stopped centimetres away from Spock, and gripped Spock's waist before pulling his body flush against him. He was slightly taller than Khan, but their body's fitted together well.

"Through my skin, you can feel I want you," Khan whispered against his ear, cool breath washing over the side of his head and neck.

Spock closed his eyes and tried to summon up the hate that he felt for this man. He tried to think of his Captain, and best friend, dying in front of him behind the barrier of glass. He tried to capture the black rage that he had known when beating Khan so brutally and the sound of Nyota's scared, pleading voice. He thought of beautiful Nyota, _his _beautiful Nyota. His beautiful Nyota who had told him that she needed time with her people, away from the fractured world that was still healing after Jim's death and revival.

_"I still love you," she whispered, as she lay beside him after they had made love. _

_"Only death can part us," he replied, cradling her against his chest._

_"Yes," she breathed. "But I need time away. When I come back, everything will be better."_

_"But I would like you here."_

_"No, Spock, you need to confront your demon on your own. There's no room for me in that private process."_

He turned his head towards Khan to tell him that this was illogical, and that Khan had developed an obsession with him. He meant to tell him that his desires were for the unobtainable, but Khan pressed his mouth against his own before he could speak. Khan's tongue licked the line where Spock's lips met and slid into Spock's mouth. He explored Spock's tender palette and cheeks, and then he gently sucked Spock's tongue into his mouth. Khan let out a moan as Spock responded, and pushed Spock towards his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Thank you for the encouraging comments. I am very pleased that this story is being enjoyed so much. I apologise for the long wait, but I was unsure how to approach this chapter. I hope that you enjoy it.**

Khan slid his hands further under Spock's shirt, and rubbed the delicate nipples with his thumbs. Spock arched under the deliberate touch, his skin coming alive.

His mind felt so confused, he shouldn't let this happen. This was all wrong. Khan was not a good man, and what made it even more complicated, was the fact that Khan could not really be classified as a man.

"Stop thinking so much," Khan whispered, his hot tongue sliding up the shell of Spock's ear.

Spock gripped Khan's shoulders tighter, simultaneously wanting to bring him closer and push him away. Khan moved from his slick ear to the curve of his jaw and the length of his smooth neck. He slid his hands up Spock's chest and pulled his collar downwards so that Spock's collarbones were exposed.

He bit down on the flawless flesh, drawing a cry of pain and pleasure from Spock. He could feel the Vulcan's hot flesh through the fabric of his shirt, and he knew that he did not want any barrier between their naked skin.

Spock whimpered and opened his eyes, to reveal a glazed, black gaze, as he felt Khan's weight shift away from him. He could feel his mind clearing slightly, and he made to sit up and push the augment away, but his hands met smooth, firm flesh as Khan divested himself of his shirt. He was unable to move his hands, as if he were in some kind of dream state, and he gasped softly when Khan's long fingered hands came over his own.

"I've imagined you touching me like this," Khan murmured, guiding Spock's hands up his abdomen and over his chest. "I've wanted your hands to be on me. I've wanted to say your name as you touched me."

Spock felt fascinated, and moved his thumbs over Khan's nipples. The small nubs gradually became hard under his touch, and he leaned forward and took one in the warm cavern of his mouth.

"Oh God, Spock!" Khan gasped. "Yes. Like that. Just like _that._"

Spock felt something inside of himself stir at the low pitch of Khan's voice, the way the words were transformed. It was as if a group of superb annunciators had come together and spoken in one voice down a well.

Spock moved his hands so that they were against Khan's muscled back, and he applied pressure in order to draw more beautifully supple flesh into his mouth. He let out a sound of protest when Khan pushed him away, but he offered no resistance when his shirt was swiftly removed. Before Khan could kiss him again, however, he moved his face so that the open mouth kiss met his cheek.

"I can't," he said. "This is wrong, a fact of which I am sure you are very aware."

Khan was silent for a while before he cupped Spock's face, and made the Vulcan look at him, "Maybe it is wrong, but have you ever thought of _not _doing the right thing?"

Spock's black eyes grew hard, "No. It is my duty to fulfil the correct function. How can I copulate with a man who was responsible for the death of my captain?"

Khan sharply drew in a breath, "I also resurrected him."

Spock stared at him for a moment in torment, and then returned his gaze to the bed.

"I know that I haven't always been a good man, but everything that I did, was because I was driven to do it."

"Every being has a choice. You chose to follow the path of violent vengeance. You were responsible for the destruction of so much."

Khan gently settled his hands on Spock's neck, so that his thumbs lightly pressed into the column of his throat.

"I did not always harbour those feelings. I saw common man to be below me in mental and physical abilities, that is true, but I never thought myself so above them that it was in my power to kill them. Everything changed, however, when they _murdered _Theresa. I felt betrayed by those whose lives I had strived to bring order to. I had never shown them any cruelty, and yet they banished me from my home. Do not forget, Spock, that it was not my _choice _to be created as I was. I was not given the choice to be an augment, any more than you were given the choice to be a Vulcan and Human hybrid. What Marcus did to me was beyond torture, he made me create tools of death for him, while constantly reminding me that the lives of my dear siblings depended upon my co-operation and his good humour. How can a man be expected to bear such conditions sanely?"

Spock sighed softly as he returned his gaze to the other man's face. He could feel Khan's sincerity through his skin, even though the connection was very basic. He warred with himself inwardly. It had all been so much simpler when he had believed Khan to be a soulless monster, who was incapable of any kind of remorse or emotions beyond anger and ambition. The man who he saw before him had been the victim of emotional and physical torture, driven to desperate ends in order to save those who he cherished above all.

Spock admitted that his means of achieving their liberation were highly illogical, but he could appreciate that when humans were concerned, augmented or otherwise, it was the emotional state which guided them. He could also appreciate that if he allowed Khan to engage with him in such an intimately physical activity as sex, he would be entering into a place where the renouncing of said actions would be impossible.

"I apologise for the pain which I caused you and Captain Kirk," Khan whispered. "It was never my intention to kill him. I only wanted to ensure the return of my family. I know that that apology is not enough, and that you nor Kirk will never truly forgive me, but I offer it up to you all the same."

Spock did not speak for a long time, but then he gently leaned forward and softly kissed Khan on the mouth. Khan felt happiness and relief burst inside of himself, which was soon followed by the heady desire to possess Spock, even if it was only temporarily. For the first time in his life he was not contemplating the welfare of his family.

**Note: ****I didn't want to rush into Spock and Khan having sex, because that would have seemed very contrite. I needed to set the stage for it. I hope that you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
